


A Drive

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: I am new in writing and English is not my first language. I am writing this from my imagination. I am crossposting from aff. Thanks for reading.





	A Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I am new in writing and English is not my first language. I am writing this from my imagination. I am crossposting from aff. Thanks for reading.

Chanyeol looked at his watch, it was almost nine pm and there was still no sign of his little husband. He was already waiting for ten minutes near the building his friend lived. After a long time he met his childhood friend in the restaurant where his coworkers gathered for a drink after the office hours. He was very happy to see the familiar face of Jonghyun there. They talked too much and decided to spend some quality time in Jonghyun's place.

 

He called his husband to tell him that he will be late but Baekhyun also told him that he was outside. Something urgent came up in Baek's office which required him to go to office again and he drove their car to the office. Baekhyun also agreed to pick him up from his friend's house. And that's why Chanyeol is standing at the pavement waiting for his husband.

 

The sleek black car came into his line of vision making him finally smile. The car stopped before him, the passenger door opened inviting him inside to sit and that he did. Baekhyun looked at him and mouthed a sorry for being late. Chanyeol just smiled in response. The car started moving towards the highway. The road was not full of traffic and their car was moving smoothly, the windows were open, the air was little chilly making them feel it, messing up their cautiously styled hair.

 

They were still far from their house and the vehicle suddenly started to move slowly cause of sudden traffic on the road. Chanyeol looked outside trying to figure out the cause of the traffic, but he couldn't see or hear much. All the cars were moving slowly before them, so were they. This is what happens when everyone owns a car in the city he thought. He looked at Baekhyun who was driving the car with full concentration, a frown was there on his face because of the traffic.

 

Baekhyun was holding the steering wheel with both hands, looking at the road, driving with care to avoid any accident. Chanyeol looked at him intensely, watching him from head to toe. Usually it was him who drives the car whenever they go out together, his cute husband at the passenger seat looking at the passing scenaries, sometimes stealing glances of him. But this situation was new to him and Chanyeol loved to find out different aspects of his lifepartner. Baekhyun looked different, obviously cute and handsome but also very manly and hot. He was wearing a stripped shirt with plain black fitting trousers, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows showing the veins of his beautiful hands, pretty fingers wrapped around the wheel. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone giving Chanyeol a peek of the collarbones and a little skin of his broad shoulders. His hair was styled up, his forehead bare except for the few blonde strands of hair the chilly wind styled. Baekhyun always looked handsome , pretty, cute and even cool to Chan, but Baekhyun driving the car totally immersed stirred something in Chanyeol's heart. Baekhyun was looking hot raising the temperature of the car even if the season was at the threshold of winter. Chanyeol can feel the heat effecting him at the places of his body, messing up his thoughts, kindling the deep unknown inner desires in him making his imagination run wild with images conjured by his messed up mind.

 

The car took speed again as the traffic lessened, leading them to their destination, their home. Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol who was staring at him for a while now. "Is there anything wrong with my face? I was in hurry so I couldn't get my hair done and also can't dress up well. It was a hectic situation in the office. You know one of the staff lost the important documents and all of us were called to find them at this weird time " Baekhyun said, his facial expression changing from neutral to annoyed and then cute as he returned the smile of Chan. Baekhyun blushed when Chanyeol answered " You just look very handsome like this, in fact you always look beautiful to me. "

 

They were finally home after a drive that took almost an hour. Baekhyun parked the car at the garage and they were out of it waiting to fall in the soft bed and go to the dreamland but Chanyeol's plans began to change as he watched his husband running his hand through the blonde locks moving the stray strands from his forehead to their original place while unlocking the door. The scene added to heat already there making Chanyeol feel hotter. "There is no time to cook something, it's already so late, is ramen okay with you?" Baek asked Chanyeol from the kitchen turning towards Chan who nodded his head as yes. Baekhyun busied himself in taking out the things needed and cooking while his tall husband kept watching him.

 

"Baek" Chanyeol called out making the smaller turn towards him with a questioning look in the eyes. Chanyeol just kept staring at the beauty leaning against the kitchen isle with a smirk on his lips. "Stop staring. Is there anything you want? Should I prepare side dishes or you don't want to eat ramen?" a clueless Baek asked while stirring the pot of ramen adding some spices to it for taste.

 

"Fuck me." 

 

Baekhyun turned his head fast to face Chanyeol. "W-what?" Chanyeol walked to Baek and encircled his long hands around the slim waist of the smaller giving him a back hug, and whispered in his ears "I want to get loved by you, feel you inside, so top me and love me well." Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat and then started running wildly turning his face into a lovely shade of pinkish red. "Y-yeol the ramen will burn.... go get a change...aren't you tired... take a bath... it will refresh you." Chanyeol smiled at the shyness of his hubby, kissed the red cheek and decided to stop teasing his cutie pie leaving the smaller alone to get the lovely and refreshing shower in the adjacent bathroom of their bedroom.

 

Baekhyun stood still in the kitchen waiting for the ramen to be cooked well. His heart was running wild at the proposition of his husband. He was the one who bottomed for the few times they had sex in their two months old marriage. They were complete strangers before their families suddenly met and decided to get them married, it was a wish his grandmother made. He felt awkward at the beginning but finally accepted the marriage. They were married off in a hurry giving them no time to date or to know each other. He thought that his tall husband was a weirdo at the time of walking to altar in the church, it was not his fault, Chanyeol was looking at him with slightly parted lips without blinking even forgetting to respond to the priest, though he can't deny that he was also looking at his handsome husband, after all how many people get the chance to get married to such a godlike man. Later Chan once told him on bed that he was mesmerized by the smaller's beauty at that time while being inside him and showing him stars. Baekhyun never thought of himself doing the deed but whatever Chan said was enough to make him feel hot and bothered, and shy, the images of Chanyeol's bare limbs disturbing his mind, disrupting his cooking ramen.

 

Baekhyun put the two bowls of ramen with the side dish and kimchi on a tray and headed for the bedroom. The view of the room made him to clutch the food tray harder because he didn't want to drop it to the floor. He hurriedly put the tray on the little table they had for eating to save the ramen. Chanyeol was standing before the closet searching for pajamas wearing nothing but a towel around his waist that only reached his thigh covering very little of the long muscled and strong legs. Baekhyun sat in front of the table and started arranging the food to get his mind out of the naughty images it was conjuring, he can't help but see the muscles flex on the back, shoulders, hands and legs of his husband when he moved. He looked at the food trying to convince himself that the view before him had no effect on him, although his body was saying something else.

 

A body pressed against his side lead Baek to turn his head and all he can see was the plush lips of the other. Baek looked back at the food trying to dismiss his thoughts but he couldn't, he suddenly turned his head and stole a short kiss, just a touch of lips from the husband quickly turning to look at the food again. Chanyeol's eyes widened in surprise, then softened with love, smile gradually blooming on the lips. Baekhyun almost turned red like a beetroot from what he did, never before he initiated any kiss. Chanyeol enjoyed the flush on the other's cheek with a mischievous smile. He cupped the smaller's chin turning the beauty to face him. The plump lips touched the cherry ones, lightly at first, then with pressure. A lick on the lower thin lip made the lips open for Chanyeol's tongue to enter and taste the sweetness inside the smaller's mouth. It turned into a dance, a playful battle of tongues causing the little one to whimper which in turn made Chanyeol's nether region response with a twitch. Chanyeol kissed the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, then his jaw, his cheek making Baekhyun unable to think, completely destroying his conscious thoughts. He shivered as Chan licked a stripe on his ear. "C-chan the...the f-food is getting c-cold... let's eat... P-please." Chanyeol looked at the red faced Baek nibbling on the earlobe "You look more delicious than the ramen". Baek shivered again closing his eyes tightly "Please C-chan.. you shouldn't w-waste food.." Chanyeol kissed the cherry lips one last time and they finally started eating the almost cold noodles. Baekhyun gulped down his food hurriedly and ran inside the bathroom with the excuse that he also needed to wash making Chanyeol laugh heartily.

 

Baekhyun hit his head lightly on the bathroom wall because he was done washing himself and have to go out. He already spent much time inside to avoid teasing. His husband was a playful guy and now he wished for something that made Baekhyun's desires and heart race wildly. The thoughts inside his head were killing him... Baek was also a man and the image of himself thursting inside the taller made his body feel all kinds of things, he even felt like he was inside a heated room under the cold shower. But he didn't have any courage to that in reality, he have never done anything like that before, he was a virgin before getting married at the sweet age of twenty-three to three years older Chan with more experience in those naughty things. But he also want to see the pleasured expression on Chanyeol's face while he pounds in him, wondering what kind of voices will his tall husband make. He sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist, at least the towel reaches above his knees. If he hadn't tried to run away in shyness he would have brought his pajamas inside.

 

Baekhyun unlocked the bathroom door and had to hold the wall to save himself from the fall because his knees became weak and gave up. He cursed in his mind at the scene before him, he was convinced that his giant was trying to give him a heart attack. The light of the room was dim, only the bedside lamps illuminating it with the cinnamon scented candle filling it with a light fragrance except the bathroom light. Chanyeol was lying across the bed bare except his underwear, his head tilted at the side with parted lips, eyes closed, a sexy expression gracing his face as he was slowly palming himself with one hand, the other hand grabbing the sheets in pleasure. Baekhyun was considering to run away in the bathroom again but the taller had already seen him. Baekhyun leaned against the wall and licked his lips. Chanyeol was looking at him with hooded eyes biting his lower lip. Baekhyun wanted to go to Chanyeol but he was not sure if he can move without falling hard on the floor.

 

Chanyeol sat up on the bed and started walking towards his cute little husband who seemed stuck at the bathroom door. He took the smaller's pretty hands in his own, kissed them and held them against his chest to make Baekhyun feel how first his heart was running .Baekhyun felt the heartbeat of his husband looking at the taller's face, red creeping again to color his cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" Baekhyun whispered earning a kiss from the taller in response. "I am trying to seduce you baby, trying to get you to fuck me, fill me, love me" the giant answered. Baekhyun's face turned colorful like the pretty red roses bathed with dew drops, he put his hands around his tall husband's neck trying to hide the redness of his face at the chest of his Yeol. Chanyeol kissed the side of his face and said playfully "You need to prep me well baby, I haven't bottomed for a long time. I usually don't like to bottom but you are special, you make me want to feel you inside me."

 

Baekhyun suddenly moved his hands away and stood straight before Chanyeol with a expression unreadable. "You.. you bottomed for someone.. who.. who was he?" Chanyeol was speechless for a moment at the question but suddenly he smiled mischievously "Why, are you jealous?" Baekhyun looked at the floor biting his lips, ofcourse he was jealous, someone knew his husband that intimately, touched the taller's body. Chanyeol cupped the cheeks of the smaller and looked at the eyes of Baekhyun, kissing him sweetly. " It's all in the past baby, don't worry. There is no need for you to be jealous." Chanyeol waved a hand before his body and said " Now I am all yours Baekhyun, you suddenly barged in my colorless life and became the ruler of my heart, soul and body painting my life with all types of colors. " Baekhyun's body heated up, his heart melted with warmth.

 

Baekhyun looked down to hide the shy smile on his lips and his eyes fell on the bulge in the taller's underwear that left nothing to imagine showing the outline of the half hard length. He looked up to see Chanyeol giving him a knowing look while licking his plush lips. Baekhyun closed the distance between them kissing Chanyeol. Chanyeol shivered and hissed in pleasure as Baekhyun created a hickey on his neck. The taller's hand tightened at Baek's waist as the smaller started peppering kisses on his chest. Baekhyun took a nub inside his hot mouth making Chanyeol moan in pleasure. "The.. the bed baby.. ah..."

 

Baekhyun guided them to the bed with new found confidence making Chanyeol fall in the bed and climbing above him. He switched the bedside lamps off leaving the room covered in darkness slightly lighted by the cinnamon scented candle which flickered from time to time.


End file.
